The Relationship Equation Development
by Genkai-chan
Summary: Sheldon has been inquiring about the relationship between Penny and Leonard for some time and thinks he found a new variable to fit into the equation and offers a substitution method for the blond who just spilled wine on her new heels. A one shot story for Shenny fans, which includes a sleep deprived Leonard and a curious Amy. Read and Review.


A/n: From a prompt on tumblr, I made this and thought I'd share it with you.

Pair: Sheldon and Penny

Takes place after the finale of the last season. This is a one shot. But R/R if you're nice. :3

* * *

The was not the way she imagined some guy proposing to her. Let alone, that some guy being being her neighbor and friend. Penny had no idea what to do when it happened, but she knew the answer at least and it was not one he was hoping for. How could she marry Leonard? She saw too many pitfalls, their history was enough to scare her into taking a serious step back. Had she made a mistake when they decided to get together again? Maybe the scientist was just getting caught up in Howard and Bernadette's wedding or that even Amy and Sheldon appeared to be getting closer. But just because their companions were accelerating things didn't mean they should.

And yet she had been the one to suggest taking it to the next level which somehow prompted Leonard to propose to her.

Was he insane?

And now things were more strained between them. She was willing to continue to try but she wasn't sure. Leonard saw little point though, if marriage wasn't the end result but that was a lot to put on the girl's shoulders. She was barely making her own ends meet and had yet to see her own dreams come into bloom. Why couldn't they take it slow? Why did he have to be so serious all the time? Penny was beginning to think she had just made another mistake with Leonard. So when she didn't show up for dinner after everyone had said goodbye to Howard after the wedding, Sheldon became interested. "Could the decline in your relationship status with Penny have something to do with you proposing in middle of coitus?" He inferred to his roommate as their various plastic boxes were passed around to their correct recipient. "Or perhaps the little comment in your speech earlier is the crux of this matter." He shrugged as he started to eat. "Considering your history with one another, one would think you could avoid such obvious pitfalls…"

"What are you talking about? Penny and I are fine."

"Really, are you?" Sheldon quirked his head and just went back to eating. "I must say it's an inconvenience to me."

"How is it an inconvenience to _you_?" Leonard groaned.

"Well Penny and I are friends…and you and I are friends but whenever the two of you little rabbits decide to hop into bed together it jeopardizes my relationship with either one of you. How selfish can you both be? Honestly?" Sheldon sighed. "If I was with Penny, we wouldn't have such trivial issues." He muttered under his breath. Leonard just dropped the topic and the gang resumed their meal, Raj starting to talk about how Howard must be doing now that he had launched into space. He then went on to suggest they make a video to send to their friend in outer space but neither Leonard nor Sheldon were really listening to their girlfriendless friend.

The next morning came and it was oatmeal day. Sheldon found himself remembering when Penny came over and made french toast. How absurd could one girl be? And though it smelled good, he hadn't had the nerve to eat french toast on oatmeal day. He found himself staring at his bowl with a bit of a long frown when Leonard came out. "I should assume you and Penny aren't together anymore, that my oatmeal day shall never be tainted with the scent of french toast." Sheldon commented absentmindedly. Did he miss Penny? She was right across the hall for heaven's sake. Something was wrong with Sheldon. He raised his head and put a hand to his forehead. "Oh dear lord…I must be coming down with something." And that was all Leonard needed to hear to curry out of the apartment in his sweats and tee shirt while Sheldon was consumed with his own worries.

Penny was just heading out to jog when Leonard hurried out. "Oh hey Leonard." Penny said, still feeling a little weird.

"Oh hey Penny, I have to go." He hurried down the stairs without any explanation and Penny just headed to their apartment and knocked. Sheldon hobbled over to the door and grew even more pale when he saw Penny standing there in her work out attire.

"What's with Leonard?"

"I think I'm sick." Sheldon managed to say and Penny just turned and went back into her apartment. He didn't look that sick to her, maybe just confused if anything but Penny wanted to do some jogging and clear her mind. Sheldon just stood there as Penny got a water bottle and then headed down after Leonard. He shook his head and closed the door and took his seat on the couch to mull things over. He was with Amy, things were progressing accordingly and yet with the knowledge that perhaps Penny was available, Sheldon found himself becoming distant, even in his own mind trips to Sheldonopolis. Something was terribly wrong with him and he was slowly discerning as to what exactly it was.

That night Leonard came back with a few new comics which distract Sheldon for a moment but as they sat in the living room doing some work, Leonard could feel Sheldon's eyes boring into the back of his head. "What is it Sheldon?" Leonard sighed.

"Nothing. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"People, things, places, other various nouns of that nature." He replied calmly.

"Is the back of my head one of those things?"

"No."

"Then stop looking at me, I'm trying to work."

"I was thinking about you and Penny and I don't think you're a good match." Sheldon confessed.

"What would you know about romantic chemistry?" Leonard frowned. What was Sheldon's deal lately? Why was his issue with Penny so interesting. "Listen, this is getting kind of weird, even for you. What is with all the questions about me and Penny?"

"What is with them? I'm just curious in my friends' relationship behavior. I find it utterly fascinating." And with that, Sheldon returned to his book. Leonard wasn't sure if he could detect a hint of sarcasm or not. Could Sheldon even do that? A few days passed and Penny was scare as usual. Even when Sheldon purposely changed the wifi password to "Penny stop dating and mooching off of Leonard and work for your own wifi like a big girl" Penny didn't show up to get technical assistance. Sheldon was a little worried that this would be the final straw to break the "Lenny's" back. Of course while Sheldon was musing over the past few days, he barely spent any time with Amy online or off.

It was now the weekend and Leonard was off with Raj doing some research at work leaving Sheldon alone with his thoughts once again. Penny came over around dinner time and asked if Sheldon wanted to join her for spaghetti and hotdogs. Sheldon agreed and the two sat down at her place to have dinner. "Sorry I didn't clean up much, sweetie." Penny said as she handed him a diet coke and poured herself some wine.

"It's quite alright…I've adjusted to your lack of cleanliness so much so that if you might take my system into consideration, I would have to question your sanity." He said and paused to give his soft awkward chuckle. "Of course there's no harm in-" He started to say but Penny interrupted him with a warning look. The two started to eat and it was quite good though the company was just as well. "I must say I've missed you around the apartment, Leonard insists you two are fine but I can't help but wonder if his indecent proposal during…well it's not dinner talk as my mother would say." He fidgeted and wiped his mouth on a napkin as Penny watch him. "But how are you two doing?" He finally finished.

"Oh we're…okay I guess, taking things slow again." Penny shrugged and poked her food, finding it more interesting at the moment.

"It seems the relationship has in fact stopped altogether."

Penny grew quiet at his remark and just grabbed her glass of red wine and finished it off. "I think you should go." She said as she poured herself another drink. Sheldon visibly recoiled and wondered what he might have said to upset the woman. Of course being said gender, not much could set her off. "Leave Sheldon."

"No, I've done nothing wrong." He protested and remained seated across from her.

"Stop talking about my relationship with Leonerd, I have none with him!" She slammed her wine bottle down hard on the table and it broke, spilling all over her and the table and floor. "Shit!" She put a hand over her face and felt the tears already welling up in her eyes. "God…" Meanwhile the male sat stiffly across from her and watched her start to sob.

"Oh dear that stain is tricky to get out-"

"Get out!" Penny cried and threw the top part of her bottle on the floor in anger. Sheldon stood up and pushed his seat in and moved around toward the broken girl and offered her a clean napkin. She grabbed it and instead of taking it, she pushed herself to her feet and into his arms. The boy stood still as Penny's cries filled the room. Under them a puddle of cheap red wine began to stain the soles of their shoes. "I'm sorry it's just Leonard…he wants so much I can't give…I can't give him what he wants even if it seems like it's just sex, it isn't just sex." She began to babble. "I can't see us together but I don't know what else to do. He's the only decent guy who's wanted me who's seemed…to care and who doesn't use me but now I'm not so sure and these were my new shoes."

"There…there." Sheldon attempted to say but soon realized the equation wouldn't really have much room for such things so he dug a little deeper for the sake of the sobbing blond clinging to him uncomfortably. "If you honestly think Leonard is the only decent guy in your life to care about you, I really must have a talk with your community college because you're even stupider than I thought." Not exactly the nicest of compliments but he was making a point. "You have a lot to offer, don't sell yourself short. If you don't want to end up with Leonard, and who can blame you, you can change the variables, make the substitution work for you. Get the answer you want." He muttered and she pulled back and looked down at the glass and spilled wine.

"What are you talking about Sheldon?" She wiped her eyes and nose on her hand and took a deep calming breath.

"I care about you." Sheldon found himself saying to her.

"You do?"

"Yes I do, I mean, I must. It's the most logical conclusion I've come to over the past week regarding my sickness. I can't sleep or eat or thinking about anything less than you and Leonard and it is utterly unsettling. I'm downright concerned. I think Amy should take a look at my head because-" He was cut off by Penny pulling him down by his green lantern tee shirt and kissing him hard. He froze and slowly moved his hands to her shoulders. Kissing wasn't his strong suit but he knew Penny had loads of practice so he was willing to let her take the temporary lead for now.

They didn't get any further that night, no, that couldn't happen just yet. They parted after cleaning up and kissing each other a few more times, Sheldon was a fast learner it seemed, and parted for the evening. The weekend passed and Penny was back over sitting beside Sheldon reading a comic when Leonard finally came back looking horribly tired. "Hey." Penny smiled, her mood obviously much brighter than it had been a few days ago.

"Hey…why are you here? We don't have a date and I'm tired."

"Oh I know, I'm just sitting with Sheldon. We're keeping each other company."

"You're what?" Leonard rubbed his eyes and just started for his bedroom and then paused to turn around. He then spotted something on Sheldon's neck. "Is that a hickie?" He asked and walked a little closer. It was, actually. Penny had given it to him about ten minutes ago. Sheldon had complained it tickled and she stopped and they just resumed their comic book reading endeavor. "Who would give you…? Was Amy here?" He asked.

"No." Sheldon shook his head.

"It was me." Penny giggled and raised her hand. Leonard just stared at the two who seemed perfectly content with the situation but Leonard could swear he was dreaming. "Yeah Sheldon had this great idea-"

"I'm full of them." Sheldon interjected simply.

"That I should swap you out and replace the void with him. Pretty sweet huh?" Penny smiled.

"What?" Leonard blinked.

"It's a simple exchange of-" Sheldon began.

"I know what it means!" Leonard snapped and flailed his arms slightly. "How could you do this to me?" He whined slightly, still trying to even imagine the blond and the lanky boy together, let alone making out.

"I don't know…" Penny started to say. "I just don't think we were ever together, ever right for each other."

"We try not to think about the extraneous details which are useless to us now." Sheldon said and went back to his comic book. Leonard shook his head and felt himself growing faint.

"What about Amy?"

"I'm here." Her voice came from the laptop over on Sheldon's desk in the living room across from them. "I'm just quietly observing. Somehow I always knew it would come to this. You both are irresistible." Amy said from the open skype box. Leonard had enough and promptly went to his room and shut the door, hoping it was all some science induced nightmare of sorts while Penny leaned against Sheldon and the couple resumed their quiet activity while Amy just watched with general interest. All seemed right in the world for once.


End file.
